


Piñata

by facethestrange



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: It's Scorpia's first birthday party ever, and of course there is a piñata. Catra doesn't take her turn, just watches Scorpia play and waits for her to "win".
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Piñata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> Catra's new haircut is not included because I started drawing before season 5 aired. :)


End file.
